Happy Easter Greta!
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and Greta celebrate Easter with their CSI family.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Once again, I thought I'd write an Easter story for Jackson and Greta. I thought it would be cute to have a sort of family story again, so here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders gently pushed open the door to his sister Greta's room and smiled at the baby girl. She sat up in her crib and chatted with her teddy bear as if she was asking where her family was. As soon as she turned and saw her brother, a wide smile came to Greta's face. "Baba!"

"Hey, Greta," Jackson said as he came in and took her hand. "Happy Easter!"

Greta babbled away as if to tell her brother about her dreams and what she wanted to do today. Morgan and Greg stood in the doorway and watched their children together. Both smiled at the sight.

"Happy Easter," Greg and Morgan said as they came in the room. Greta squealed happily as Greg lifted her from her crib. "You guys ready to get dressed for church?" Greg asked. Once again, they and their CSI family were joining Doc and Judy Robbins at their church for Easter services and then lunch at their house.

Jackson smiled at his sister. "Greta, you're the only person I like putting on dressy clothes for." Greta giggled as Jackson kissed her hand.

Jackson wasn't the only one who didn't like wearing dressy clothes, as Greta pulled at the frills on her pink and lavender dress all through the church service. She sighed as she pulled at her dress and Jackson fidgeted with his tie. Greg gently pulled Jackson's hand from his light blue collar as Morgan gave Greta her toy bunny that was in her Easter basket.

After church, everyone gathered at Doc and Judy's house for lunch. In addition to their CSI family, their daughter Pam and her son arrived and loved playing with Jackson and the kids.

Jackson loved playing with Joshua, Eli, Maria, Helena, and Doc and Judy's grandson Ben. And the kids were sure to include Greta and Joshua's new sister Caroline in the fun. Caroline slept most of the day in her mother's arms, but Greta held Morgan and Greg's hands and helped her brother and his friends look for Easter Eggs in the Robbins' backyard.

"Here, Greta," Jackson said as he handed her a purple egg. "I think you'll like this one." Greta closely examined the eggs, wondering just what her brother gave her. "You can put it in your Easter basket," Jackson told her.

"Ahh!" Greta squeaked as she plopped the egg in her brother's hand. Jackson simply giggled and put it in her basket. "Here you go!"

Greg, Morgan and everyone loved watching the children hunt for eggs and enjoy their candy. Greta found a couple of eggs by herself, but Jackson helped her fill her Easter basket.

"You guys have quite a haul," Greg said as the kids brought over their baskets.

"Yeah!" The boys all said. Greta looked at her Easter basket with Morgan. "What do you think, sweetie?" Morgan asked her baby girl.

Greta happily found a plastic egg filled with jellybeans and happily shook the egg. She giggled when she heard the candy rattle in the egg.

Jackson smiled at his baby sister. "Greta, I think you got more than me!" Greta simply smiled at her brother and shook the plastic egg.

Everyone enjoyed lunch and just spending time together. And everyone loved seeing the children play together. The kids happily examined their Easter baskets and ate their candy.

Greta happily patted the toy bunny from her Easter basket. "Baba?" She said as she and Jackson looked through their baskets.

"Greta, you got some good stuff," Jackson said as he ate a piece of chocolate.

"Ba!" Greta said as she showed Jackson the toy bunny. "Dada ba?"

"Yeah," Greg said. "You and your brother got some good stuff."

"You guys have fun?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah!" Jackson said as Greta said "ba!"

Greta loved playing with her brother, and Jackson had a great time with his friends. Of course, Jackson loved the candy in his Easter basket. He gave a little piece of chocolate to his sister. "Greta, you can have some chocolate."

Morgan and Greg had to laugh when they saw Greta quickly got chocolate all over her hand and mouth. "Just like your brother, kiddo," Greg said as Morgan tried to wipe her wiggling daughter's hands.

Jackson smiled as Greta blew him a chocolaty kiss. Greg and Morgan smiled at their children. "Happy Easter, Jacks," Greg said.

"Happy Easter," Morgan said.

"Happy Easter!" Jackson said with a big smile.

"Baba ba!" Greta said as she reached for her brother.

Jackson smiled and hugged his sister. "Happy Easter, Greta!"

 **The End**


End file.
